DRAMAClub
by Biteflight27
Summary: It is a story about a girl who was born from a family inborn with talents, unfortunately Ace felt like she's left out because she feels like she had no talent. One day she found about the drama club in their school. will she join or find her talent/s..?


**...this is my first story**

**Hope you'll like it..!**

* * *

><p>Everyone has their own talents. Those people are very gifted and very blessed. They love whatever they can do with those gifts and share it to everyone…..<p>

_-By the way my name is Ace Feather , Age is 14, an average second year student, and the birthday is…oh well it's not needed anyways…_

" Ace! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" An adult woman, from the kitchen, preparing the breakfast reminded her.

"Coming!" Ace answered

-_That's my mom, she's very considerate, caring and I guess she's the best mom in the world…_

"That's-"A girl ran down the stairs, she couldn't continue what she wanted to say for she slipped and rolled down."Ow! Ow! Owww! It hurts!" she complained.

-_That's me looking stupid, alright. I'm very clumsy and maybe I'm the clumsiest person you'll ever seen for I even slip on a very smooth road or crash every fragile thing that I handle, no wonder why my parents does not ask me to cook or to wash the plates. Besides I'm not good at anything. Speaking of a no-good person. I'm a no-no in academic status, thus my grades are very low…_

"Ace your teacher said that you've got a straight line of 7 on your card, can you explain why?" An adult man, taking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper, spoke.

-_That's my dad. He's very strict but not that strict..Well..I guess his strictness is just right for a parent to have especially for a father, why did I say so? It's because he always support me in whatever I do, except, of course, for doing bad things, and if I have or had done such, I always need a good and true explanation…_

"Hey you okay, big sis? You're not a hamster in a hamster ball remember that, okay?" a little boy tried to make fun of her.

"I know that and stop teasing me, okay?" Ace answered back angrily.

"Oh come on you two. By the way I've finished the design in the cover of your portfolio, just tell me if you need additions in it" a teenager boy handed out for help and gave the cover to Ace. It was a cardboard that has curved floral designs and is bedazzled by the use of glitters, the owner's name, Ace, was also written in a very beautiful calligraphy design.

"Woah! It's beautiful, no need for additions, big bro, Thanks!" Ace cheerfully smiled and thanked him.

_ -This is my big brother, his name is Adrian, he's already 17 years old he's very kind and the little boy before name's Peter, he is my little bother, take note: B-O-T-H-E-R, not brother for he is a bother for me and his age is 9…But both of them has their own talents, I mean my whole family is like a factory of talented people. My big brother is talented in art, like painting, drawings, and etc.; my little brother knows how to play piano ever since he was 4; my mom loves and has her talent in cooking, everybody loves her dishes especially me ;my dad is good at studies, more like a genius, and that's a form of a talent too; and the rest of my family has their own talents, singing, dancing, talent at speaking and many more and if you're asking me what's mine? Then I guess let's just say..I'm good at being the CLUMSIEST person…That means I don't have any talent at all, I'm not good at studies, and I suck at arts, music, dancing, and even at sports…(sighs)..I feel like the alien of our family…._

"We'll talk about your grades later, just hurry up and go to school, okay?" Ace's father told her gently.

"Okay!" Ace answered smilingly. Peter grinned at her telling her _be careful on your way or you'll see yourself on the ground, as always._ Ace sticks her tongue out and hurriedly left the house. Adrian sighed and then he glared at Peter.

"What? I didn't do anything." Peter denied. Adrian sighed again.

"Let's go or we will also be late" He said. They grabbed their bags and left for school.

Walking towards the school…

"Good morning Ace!"a girl greeted ace cheerfully and she hugged her. Then she curiously looked at Ace's face and she quickly stepped back "Why oh why you look gloomy at this very morning, you're going to get more and more older if you won't smile, ya' know?"she joked, trying to make Ace's gloomy face a little brighter.

"Haha, there's nothing new about it, Lily" another girl arrived and greeted them.

"What's so good in the morning when you'll see your evil little brother early in the morning mocking at you?"Ace replied angrily.

-_These are my friends the one who greeted me is Lily Barter and the other one is Hannah Victorina. Both of them are my very best friends and partners in crime._

"Oh come on! Smile, smile, or else I'll be angry at you" Lily stretched Ace's cheeks forcing her to smile.

"hey…stuup..iin…arreadyyy…"Ace spoke. Lily stopped stretching her face and smiled. Ace held her cheeks because it feels like it's swollen after the stretching. Then they continued walking towards their school.

"So Ace are you going to enter one of our clubs this quarter?"Hannah asked Ace seriously.

"Err..I guess no, and you know why I would say 'no', right?"Ace answered, she's till holding her left cheek.

"We know alright but …."Hannah tried to speak but Lily interrupted.

"..But you won't know it unless you try, there are talents that develops when you grow up or maybe you a hidden talent...!"Lily said trying to raise Ace's spirit up.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't just steal my line, okay?"Hannah looked at Lily angrily. Lily giggled and apologized.

"There will be an event where clubs will recruit for new members, want to come? It will start as soon as the bell declares our dismissal."Hannah added. Ace thought about it for a moment and because of Lily, who made her eyes look like a puppy who's pleading for her to come. Ace gave up and finally accepted their offer.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the chapter...<strong>

**So sorry for the grammar errors..I'm just not good with it...**

**..(T.T)..~please bear with it...**

**..Any comments? Suggestions? **

**..Please REVIEW it..!**


End file.
